This invention relates to a radiation-emitting semiconductor component.
The invention relates in particular to a radiation-emitting semiconductor component with a nitride-based active multilayered structure applied to a silicon carbide-based epitaxial substrate.
Radiation-emitting semiconductor components of the kind mentioned usually have a semiconductor multilayered structure with an active radiation-generating layer that is applied to a carrier transparent to radiation. The radiation is output through the carrier. In this arrangement, however, the radiation yield is sharply reduced by total reflection of the produced radiation at the carrier surface.
With block-shaped or cuboid carriers the fraction of totally reflected radiation that cannot be output is especially high because of the orthogonal arrangement of lateral faces and principal faces of the carrier. The radiation yield can be increased by forming recesses in the carrier whose lateral faces are preferably inclined relative to the principal faces of the carrier.
A form such as that specified in the priority-determining Patent Application DE 100 067 38.7 is especially beneficial. The contents of this Patent Application are explicitly incorporated in the contents of the present Patent Application.
A corresponding component is shown schematically in FIG. 17. The semiconductor component shown has a window 151 transparent to radiation, to which is applied a radiation-producing multilayered structure 152. At least one lateral face of the window 151 is configured so that a first subregion 154 is inclined, concave, or stepped relative to the normal to the multilayered structure 152, which is adjoined by a second region 155 positioned parallel to the normal to the multilayered structure. There are also two contact surfaces 153a, b on the multilayered structure 152 on the one hand and on the face of the semiconductor component facing away from the multilayered structure 152 on the other hand.